yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 092
"Mind Game: Mai Vs. Marik, Part 3", known as "Mystery of the Hieratic Text" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on January 29, 2002, and in the United States on October 11, 2003. Duel Recap *Yami Marik tells Mai that she cannot use "The Winged Dragon of Ra" because she doesn't understand the ancient scriptures written on the card. *Marik chains Mai to the "Sacred Stone of Ojhat" so she cannot move. *Since Marik knows the chant of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", he takes control of it. *Joey climbs onto the field and tries to unchain Mai. Although she does not remember him, he is able to remind her. Yami Yugi also climbs onto the field, but is knocked out by the attack. *Mai loses the duel and Marik sends her to the Shadow Realm. Her mind becomes trapped in a giant hourglass and she will slowly forget all her friends. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Marik, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Mai has 2100 Life Points remaining and controls "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in its Sphere Mode. Yami Marik has 1050 Life Points remaining and controls "Holding Arms" (500/?) in Attack Position. Turn 13: Mai Mai Sets a card ("Gravity Bind"). Turn 14: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Holding Legs" (800/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Holding Legs" then activates, returning all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hands. Yami Marik then Special Summons "Sacred Stone of Ojhat" (?/?) in Attack Position as he controls "Holding Arms" and "Holding Legs". "Holding Arms" and "Holding Legs" attack directly (Mai 2100 → 1300 → 800). Marik then chants the ancient text on "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to gain control of it and unlock it ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ???? → 5400/???? → 3900). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks directly (Mai 800 → 0). Changes to the English Version * The cuffs are obscured when they grab Mai's arms and legs in the US version. * Mai's skirt is made longer in the dub. * A shot of "Holding Legs" merging into the stone is cut from the US version. * A shot of Mai being attacked is cut from the US version. * In the dub when "Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks Mai, her mind will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever; in the Japanese version she will die. * Cut from the US version is a scene in which Yami Marik explains his birth was at the tombkeeper ceremony on the day Marik was ten. The pain and suffering his father gave him made him want to destroy himself, and he thus created another personality to live and protect himself. * Yami Marik about to kill Yugi with the dagger is cut. * In the giant hourglass, Mai is heard screaming for help in the dub and even responding to Yami Marik. However, in the original, she is only heard making tiny sounds, including large gasps, and never yelling, even when pounding on the hourglass walls, although her mouth is still seen moving as though asking for help. Also, when Joey disappears from her memory after Yami Marik takes back his God card, Joey says "Hey, Mai. Later", and she screams for him to not leave her and come back. However, Japanese Joey makes no sound when he is erased from her memories, but Mai finally whispers "Jonouchi". * Mai's eyes are closed in the dub when she gets her mind sent to the Shadow Realm/dies. Errors * Yugi's golden eye on his forehead disappears and comes back multiple times. After Marik warns Yugi not to intrude on the Shadow Game again, Yugi causes the golden eye to first appear on his forehead, but when Téa voices her worries about Mai, it disappears. However, as Marik starts the chant and the sphere starts to unbind into Ra, the eye reappears, but then in a close-up, when Yugi says that the monster belongs to Marik again, it is gone. When the wind blows extremely hard after Marik completely summons Ra, Yugi is seen covering his right eye because of the wind, without his golden eye on his forehead. However, in the next scene of him, a close-up split between Yugi and Kaiba, the eye is shown once again. His golden eye is seen right before Ra begins to power up its attack, but then when he protects Joey and Mai from it, the eye is no longer there. * In the dub, Marik’s dagger is not shown; however, a shot where he puts it away is still included. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes